Stats
Character stats are all physical attributes that define the 'shape' your character is in: health, stamina, hunger and thirst. They can be affected by various modifiers, as detailed below. All these stats can be influenced by the use of consumable items. Health All characters in the game, players and NPCs alike, have a base stat of 100 hit points. When your hp reaches zero, you are wasted and will respawn. You can regain health by using a Medikit, receiving medical treatment or eating food. Health is also affected or affects the following states: Bleeding Damage from bladed weapons has a chance to cause bleeding, which will slowly deplete your health. Subsequent attacks will stack and prolong the bleeding. Bleeding can be stopped by using a Bandage, or it will stop by itself after a random interval. Incapacitation The incapacitated state is triggered by blunt hits taken when you are below 30 hp; your character falls to his knees and cannot move or fight at all for 10 seconds. You can still open and use your inventory. If you are not dead by this time, you will get up. You can get back on your feet immediately if you use an Adrenaline Shot. Fracture Falling from greater heights or being hit by a vehicle has a chance to break your bones. Blunt weapon hits can also do this, but with a lower chance. Having broken bones punish you for jumping by triggering an pain effect. Doing it repeatedly has the chance of aggravating your fracture, adding an additional 10 hp damage each time you press the jump key. This state can only be cured by using a Splint. Pain Fire burns and zombie hits have a small chance to provoke pain, shaking your screen and making you unable to aim or perform complex actions. Fractures also trigger this state, at first as you break the bone and then every time you jump (stackable). This effect can be negated using Painkillers, but it will stop itself after a random interval (pain becomes bearable as you get used with it). Resuscitation If you are wasted, you can be revived by a Hero Medic character, using an Adrenaline Shot, in the limit of 30 seconds after death. Certain death causes render you dead for good: head shots, burn, hunger, thirst, zombie attack. After being revived, you will have only 30 hp, but a stable condition - no bleeding, broken bones, pain effects etc. Hunger and thirst Hunger and thirst are represented in-game by the yellow and blue bar on the top-right of your HUD. They start at 100 points and get gradually depleted. The hunger bar gets depleted at the rate of 1 pts/ 18 sec, while thirst is slightly faster, at a rate of 1 pts/ 12 sec. When they hit 0, your health will be gradually damaged, until you are wasted or you satisfy your needs. In short, you will need to eat once every 30 minutes and drink once every 20 minutes to avoid detrimental effects. Stamina Stamina is represented by the light blue bar at the bottom of your screen. It has an initial value of 1000 points and sprinting, jumping or climbing detract from this. When your stamina gets below a certain value, you will loose the ability to sprint and jump. When stamina goes below 300 pts, your targeting will be affected. You regain stamina when crouching, jogging, walking, standing still or consuming certain items. Exhaustion If you deplete your stamina bar and keep pushing it without a chance for recovery, your actions will be interrupted by 'exhaustion' animations. Make sure you stop for a short while to regain breath every time this happens.